


English Sucks

by twerkteamlevi



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkteamlevi/pseuds/twerkteamlevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin cant believe he just said that. It baffles him to no end-but the worst part was...Nitori had no clue what he'd just said.<br/>An AU in which Rin confesses his love-in English. A language which Nitori is still struggling to understand</p>
            </blockquote>





	English Sucks

Nitori had been up all night. It wasn't an odd occurrence, however, what was an odd occurrence, was that Rin was kept awake by this.  
Normally Nitori muttering english phrases didn't bother him, in fact, it usually comforted him-to an extent. But the way his voice was hurried, his breathing deep between each sentence-Rin became concerned.  
He sat up in bed, close to hitting his head on the bunk above him, "Aii."  
Nitori spun around, his eyes bloodshot, "Yes, senpai?"  
"You need to sleep," Rin sighed, shaking his head.  
He nodded, spinning back around and immediately getting back to work, "I will...once I'm done."  
The redhead stood slowly, walking over and forcibly spinning Nitori's chair around. He leaned forward, his face closer to Nitori's then the smaller male would have liked, and turned off the desk lamp behind him.  
Rin scooped up the tiny boy, smirking in the darkness when he squeaked.  
"Sleep, NOW," he muttered, tossing Nitori on the bottom bunk, and pressing himself half on top of him to keep him pinned down.  
"Senpai-" Nitori began, trying to push him off.  
"Sleep!"  
"I-I need to practice my English, Matsuoka-senpai," the small boy muttered from beneath him.  
"Then do it, in bed, quietly."  
"But-" he began to protest.  
"Do you want me to help you?" Rin questioned, remaining still. He felt light headed, and he realized his heart was pounding.  
Rin knew exactly why. He had his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller boy, and he didn't want to ever let go.  
"That'd be wonderful, Senpai!" Nitori half whispered, half shouted. "I'm supposed to be taking a test tomorrow on interests and I'm totally lost and it's worth almost 50 points!"  
"Don't be so loud," Rin groaned, burying his face in Nitori's shoulder. He sighed, "So, what are your interests?"  
"Well...reading. And swimming. Poetry, drawing, singing," Nitori babbled.  
"Swimming. Let's start with that."  
Nitori nodded, and Rin watched as his silver hair flounced in the darkness, "So how would I say, 'I love swimming'?"  
Rin spent the next half hour trying to explain to Nitori the difference between 'love' and 'loved'. By then, he was half asleep.  
"Senpai? Can you please say it once more? I can't hear you..." Nitori groaned, squirming beneath the redhead's tight grip.  
"I love you," he muttered in perfect English, not noticing his most regrettable mistake.  
Nitori nodded, getting himself comfortable before closing his eyes, "Thank you, Senpai!"

 

The next week, Nitori received his grade, however his teacher said he had misplaced his test so couldn't quite return it to him at the moment.  
It was another several weeks before he got it back.  
And when he did, Nitori worked out what Rin had actually said, and he was terribly confused. He decided he would mention it to Rin, laugh about it, and brush it off.  
Because Rin DEFINITELY didn't love Nitori. Not in the slightest.  
They were only roommates, maybe acquaintances. Otherwise, he knew he annoyed Rin endlessly. 

"Rin-senpai! I finally got back my test from a while ago, the one you helped me on." He had cheered excitedly as he shut the door behind him.  
"Hm, that's good," Rin nodded, not paying much attention as he played on his phone.  
"But my teacher said I mixed up a few words...I didn't understand why, though," he forced a laugh, sitting at his desk but spinning the chair so he could watch the other boy if and when he had a reaction.  
"What's that?" He gulped nervously, his mind completely focused on what the small boy was saying but pretending to still be playing his game.  
"He told me that I wrote, 'I love you', instead of 'I love swimming'," he bit his lip, fiddling with his thumbs, "Weird, huh? I thought with your help I would get it for sure but now I-"  
Suddenly Rin was standing in front of him, his hand tilting Nitori's chin up so he could look him in the eye, "I said exactly what I meant to."  
Even though his face remained emotionless, his heart was pounding and he thought, with how close he was, that Nitori would hear it.  
"I-I don't understand, senpai..."  
Rin rolled his eyes, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to the smaller boy's lips. His legs and hands were shaking, but he truly hoped Nitori didn't notice.  
"I-I-I," Nitori began, "You...uhm...I don't...uh."  
"'I love you, Aii,'" he replied in perfect English.  
"Argh! I can't even understand you now!" He pouted, pushing Rin's hand away from his face.  
"Aii," he said sternly.  
The small boy looked up at him with wide blue eyes.  
"Stand up."  
"But-"  
"Stand up!"  
Nitori blushed, slowly lifting himself from the chair and pushing it back under the desk, "W-why?"  
Rin growled softly, pushing Nitori back against the desk.  
He gasped, his face bright red as he felt the redhead's hands on his waist, "R-Rin..."  
"I love you, Nitori."  
Now Nitori understood perfectly. But he himself was at a loss for words. So with shaking hands he grabbed the collar of Rin's jacket, pulling him so their lips were mere centimeters from touching.  
"I love you, too, Rin."


End file.
